Childish Intuition
by bishi-huntress
Summary: Harry’s parents were never killed, nor his younger brother Kevin, but Voldemort did take Harry into his charge…but what if it was by the 2 year olds request at kindness?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

I under no right what so ever own any of the Harry Potter characters; they all belong to J.K Rowling. I also under no rights will include any mary sue characters or may fan girls cast me in to the pits of a fiery hell .

Harry's parents were never killed, nor his younger brother Kevin, but Voldemort did take Harry into his charge…but what if it was by the 2 year olds request at kindness?

**PROLOUGUE**

It's almost ironic how often a tale begins during the most unwanted of times and under the most unpleasant of weathers.

And this is no different from them.

A slow yet chilling breeze was sweeping through the grounds of an old withering estate, soon to be followed by a light rain.

Rain drops could be heard hitting the ground, dampening the very soil of the infamous riddle mansion.

The very house of the previous lord Voldemort hadn't always had such an abandoned feel to it.

There had been a time when laughter was rung through the warmth of the brightly lit corridors and tears followed by hugs had been exchanged when no one was around to see.

But those times were now long gone, the corridors though lit would not release their warmth from their cold marbled exteriors. Tears were still shed, but instead of a pair of loving arms surrounding, a cold wind would envelope the soul.

It didn't take long for the rain to switch to a hard down pour, almost as if it were attempting to wash away the mansions sins, from its finely primmed garden to the rusty hinges of it's now cracked windows.

Even the Riddle's graveyard, only a few meters away from the furthest reach of the Riddles garden felt the shear force of the rain. The only part heavens tears could not reach and would not reach was a small section of this land of dead. A large stone, quite plain in comparison to it's larger and more elaborated neighbours was being overshadowed by the small shape of a little boy, no older then ten.

The tomb stone had already been purified by the tears the raven haired youth had let stream down from his emerald tinted eyes to hit the rock and the few flowers laying down beside it.

The weather, almost matching the turmoiled inner feelings of the boy, slowed its heavy attack and reverted back to its watery mist like state as he gently caressed the engraved stone in a loving manner.

With that he gave a warm smile as he kissed the cold head of the stone, turned on the heel of his feet and calmly walked away from the graveyard, the riddle heritage and from the happy and painful memories.

As he was halfway down the pebbled path away from the mansion, he turned around for one last bid farewell.

"Good bye, Big Brother" he said, only to pause for a moment.

"Sorry" he tried again, moving some of his long black hair out of his eyes.

"Good bye…Tom, rest in piece" the smile that lit his face allowed the small stream of light to escape the slowly thinning out rain clouds to shine down on the rest of the pebbled path.

As such he turned around and resumed back to his walk, allowing the path to guide him to a new destination.

Two weeks from now, an owl had been sent, a letter attached to its leg containing a Hogwarts school invitation.

After eleven years,

Harry Potter had been found again.

Author's Note

Hope this gives some hint as to what I'm about to write about, and no it's not gonna be one of those Harry angsty types, I'm gonna try to give him some common sense to resolve problems without causing the end of the world.

Please write and review?


	2. The beginning

**Disclaimer**

I under no right what so ever own any of the Harry Potter characters; they all belong to J.K Rowling. I also under no rights will include any mary sue characters or may fan girls cast me in to the pits of a fiery hell

**CHILDISH INTUITION**

Chapter 1

A yawn, followed by the slight crack of a back stretching was heard throughout the green morning dewed Scottish fields.

Harry, with a slight amount of effort had attempted to rise himself from his laying position after a long and well deserved nap. After all, the temperature had been just well enough to shut his eyes and the soft grassy clearing clearly had his name written all over it.

Pity he couldn't have rested there longer, or so the smiling female farmer thought as she watched one of her black and white coated cows nibbling on the top part of his fringe.

Returning her smile he reached out to stroke the cattle, which clearly seemed to enjoy the attention as she licked the left side of his cheek.

Giggling now, he took a step away from the cow and wiped his own cheek with the back of his hand as he bent down to pick up his slightly dampened cloak.

The farmer had reached the two ruffled beings and helped manage to restrain the other from making her newly acquired friend become as damp as his cloak.

"Stella seems to like **you** more then she enjoys her everyday walk" she said, as she put more force against Stella as she tried to stretch her neck towards the child.

Harry couldn't help but smile at the cows' friendly attempt at washing him and at the woman's stronger attempt at saving him.

"It's nice to see a friendly face…even if it's trying to make mine look better" he said, enjoying the sound of her soft laughter.

With her eyes smiling in mirth, she replied "Sorry to have had to wake you up, but Stella has more friends that needed their walk and I'm afraid their sight isn't as well as hers and I don't think a flattened black smudge against the grass would have looked all that well here in the fields"?

Nodding his head he reached down for his bag, thanked her for her kind gesture and started to walk down the small hill back to the trail.

Looking slightly confused, the lady called out to the now energetic boy, "do you know were your headed"?

Turning his head but not showing signs of slowing down he replied with a confident "no", smiled and continued on his way.

The lady, now even more confused, let go of Stella, whom rejoined her fellow cows and watched as the boy headed towards the forest and within a few minutes disappeared from view.

Clutching his bag tightly in his grasp Harry quickened his pace as he walked deeper into the forest.

He hated to admit this but he was happy that he had managed to leave the lady farmer as soon as he did.

Not because she would have gotten suspicious over why such a young child had been left on his own in the outskirts of Scotland, but because the smile on her face and the tone of her voice reminded him far too much of another woman.

His mother.

A fiery red headed woman, with the warmest pair of green eyes and a bright caring smile enough to heal most of anyones everyday problems.

The only problem though, Harry thought as he sped up to a light jog.

She could only direct all of her kind hearted, loving nature to one person.

His younger brother…Kevin.

Increasing the pace, Harry had now broken out into a run.

He could still remember the feeling…of being thought of as a third wheel, an unbalanced weight to the family, he knew it wasn't intentional and that they had still cared for him…but…

When the chance came…and he found out that there had been someone out there that needed the same loving and caring devotion he had needed from his parents…who was he to deny the chance of giving it.

_Flashback_

A small pair of childish fingers stroked the soft fur of a worn-down stuffed dragon as he gazed at the seen before him.

His parents, a loving pair and still hopelessly in love with one another, were busy cooing over the small one year old infant in front of them.

Kevin, a small pudgy faced baby with red tuff for hair and dazzling almond eyes was giggling in delight as his parents were tickling his belly.

With such childlike exterior and innocent looks, who could possible dislike, or even hate the child for that matter?

Harry knew he couldn't.

Sirius, one of Harry's two godfathers wanted to join in the fun and started making odd faces at the youngest Potter.

It was funny at first, but as one of the faces grew too strange Kevin's facial features started to scrunch up and tears began to build up in his eyes.

By the time he started balling his eyes out Remus, the wiser of Harry's' godfathers decided enough was enough and pulled the befuddled Sirius away from the crying baby.

By now James and Lily were trying their best to calm down the now hysterical infant.

Climbing up from his small place on the picnic blanket, Harry walked on his short stubbly legs to where Kevin was seated in his mothers lap.

Changing his gaze from his father, to his brother, Kevin looked with slight confusion through his teary eyes at what his older brother's intentions were.

That was until his brother handed him his stuffed black dragon and told him in two jibbered up words "keyp sayfu" did the baby grow quiet and snuggle into the stuffed toy.

The amused looks his parents gave him didn't bother Harry in the slightest as he sat back down, now with a cheese and ham sandwich in his hands.

They didn't know whether Harry had wanted Kevin to take care of the worn stuffed animal, or whether the Dragon was to take care of him, either way it had calmed him down and they appreciated it greatly.

Content with what he'd done, he watched as his parents and godfathers got up from their place and started to pack up.

By the time they had wrapped everything up, Harry was snuggled in his fathers embrace as they prepared themselves to apparate, meanwhile he picking up a few words out of complex conversation, by the time he'd picked out 'Hogwarts', 'Dumbledore' and a big one 'prophecy' he'd given up on staying awake and allowed his eyes to shut.

Harry was confused…and hurt.

His parents were looking at his brother in such awe and amazement, that he couldn't help but wonder why he wasn't doing the same.

The ancient looking wizard was allowing difficult words such as 'destined', 'great' and 'expectations' escape his weary lips.

But once he switched to a more serious tone his father gave him his full attention as he was offered advice, whilst his mother clutched Kevin tighter as though she were about to lose him at anytime. They had mentioned something about a 'secret keeper'.

Harry wasn't a naive child, he knew that within those 5 short minutes his family's lives would change most drastically and probably for the worst.

By the time the Potter's had returned to Godric's Hollow, Harry had been quickly put to bed, lights turned off and his bedroom door shut.

Harry knew something was wrong.

Slowly slipping out of his gold and red comforter, he quietly tip toed to the door and let himself out.

The sounds that were coming from his parent's room frightened him.

The silencing charm was barely strong enough to cover up the screams and the cries his mother had brought forth, but it was strong enough to quieten his fathers words of comfort as he clutched her in a tight embrace.

Wanting so badly to go and hold his mother like his father was, he forced himself to stay where he was. As the crying and tears began to lessen, he started to realise that maybe speaking to them wasn't such a good idea, his brothers name was uttered far to many times for him too believe they wanted him there.

With that in mind he slowly dragged his feet back to bed and with a dampened spirit he fell into a deep sleep, not even his dragon there for comfort. It would be too busy keeping Kevin safe from whatever it is out there that wants to harm him.

From there on, the mood inside the family home grew drearier.

The family never went out for fun.

Sirius, Remus, with the exception of Peter, another of Harry's mum and dad's friends, barely came over for visits.

James and Lily had become even more protective over Kevin.

But what had hurt the most was when even Harry, was doubted by his parent's to be allowed near his own brother.

The very brother he had sworn to protect if things came to worse.

And by the night of Halloween, it did…at least for the two eldest and the very youngest Potter.

But for Harry Potter…it was the start of something new.

"We'll only be gone until midnight" James said as he draped a thick cloak over his shoulders.

Peter nodded his head in understanding as James started listing everything he needed to know about baby care.

By the time he'd mentioned the right temperature for the milk bottles, Lily had reached the bottom of the staircase.

Only, she had Kevin held in her arms.

"Lily that are yo-!" he began, before his wife interrupted him, "he's so helpless, I can't leave him alone what if HE came" she said, pressing Kevin further into her chest.

"No offence Peter, but I don't trust him with anyone but myself and James" she told him as she walked up to her husband, who didn't have the heart to argue against his wife.

Peter's face had turned white as he tried to convince her that he would be safe with him matter what and that a baby would only distract them when they attended the meeting.

But to no avail, they had left with Kevin and Peter was left with only one Potter child.

The very one that wasn't the threat to Voldemort, but just a normal Gryffindor child.

Now that he'd screwed up the plan, Peter shivered at the very thought of what his master would do to him once he finds out.

It was to the sound of a tortured mans scream that Harry woke to and only one thing came to mind,

Where's Kevin?

Scrambling out bed he quickly pulled open the door and ran towards his brothers' bedroom.

By the time he reached the stairs he swore his heart almost stopped.

Peter, the very man that was left in charge to defend him and his brother for the night, could barely defend himself as sudden powerful surge of magic came from a dark cloaked man standing beside his doorway.

Cancelling out the curse a deep voice came from under the hood…almost as though it were hissing.

"You had promised me something tonight, you pathetic simpleton" he hissed as he let the curse hit the man once again, the screams causing Harry to hug himself in fright.

"Mm…ma…master" Peter struggled to say as the curse was lifted yet again.

"It w.wo..would have go..gone according t..t..to plan if only the mudblood hadn't gotten second doubts" Peter said as he managed to gain control over his voice again.

'tap'

The cloaked man quickly turned to the direction of the noise, what he saw was a child no older then two stubbing his toe against the stairs as he tried to sneak towards the door at the other side of the hallway.

Peter looked at him and a small idea began to build in his head.

"The elder Potter boy master!" he said pointing towards the now terrified child "he is still a Potter…maybe his death can satisfy you until you get to the youngest?" Praying that his masters' thoughts would alter from killing him to killing the boy would change, he continued.

"The Potters still don't fear you as much as they should…give them a taste of your power so that they may give into your demands" hopefully that would tempt him further.

"SILINCE!" he hissed as he 'cruciod' his servent once again.

"I know what your attempting to do, the least you could do is cover up your pathetic attempt at manipulation" he reprimanded his whimpering follower.

But to be honest…the suggestion **was **tempting.

Walking towards the boy in slow strides, he managed to ascend the stairs from were the boy stood, grounded before his brothers bedroom door.

"What are you trying to protect boy" he asked, sliding his black hood off, revealing an aging face with a quirked brow.

The boy didn't even waver from his spot.

Voldemort tried again "don't you already know that nothing lies behind that closed door".

Harry looked at him, confused at whatever he ways trying to tell him.

"They left you here boy" a smirk now tilted his lips.

"They left you here with me…all alone with no one to protect you" tears were now threatening to build in his eyes, but no matter what he said he knew his parents didn't abandon him.

Sighing in frustration at the boys attempt at the disgusting Griffendor trait of bravery, he finally decided to end it.

Lifting his wand, he uttered the two most feared words known to all wizarding kind, much to Peters glee.

Only to have it bounce off the boy as it hit an invisible shield, allowing the curse to graze his left arm and hit the panic-eyed man behind him.

Peter fell to the ground, not even a last breath left his lips.

Voldemort looked at the child in distorted fascination, but it was quickly averted to the stinging sensation he felt as he watched the length of his arm blacken, as if the blood in his very veins had died, from the tip of his hands, to the topmost of his shoulder.

The elder of the two alive in the house stared in horror at what was happening to him as he felt his magic reserve begin to drain and leaving him weak.

Harry could see the terror growing in the mans eyes, a sort of helplessness in them as though he didn't know what was going on or what he had to do.

Harry recognised that look…it was the same one he had when his parents left with no one but himself.

As the man quickly turned to make his quick escape, Harry made a snapped out of it, made a fast decision and called out.

"STOP" he shouted as the voice echoed throughout the potters hall.

The man didn't listen as he headed towards the doorway.

Desperation had begun to breach Harry's voice.

"I'M SORRY!" he cried out.

Although he didn't know what had happened!

He hadn't wanted to hurt someone this badly!

Ever!

Even if the man was the very incarnation of evil itself.

Harry looked up from the floor and stared in shock.

Those two words had stopped him.

Turning to face the child in confusion, Harry continued.

"I didn't mean to hurt you" he whimpered, as he walked towards him.

By the time he reached him he'd grabbed a hold of his cloak in a soft grip.

Burying himself into the mans side he finally told him what he wanted to say "take me with you".

Voldemorts eyes widened at the child's words and asked why he would want him to do such a thing.

He replied in all honesty "you look lonely".

He never acknowledged that fact, but none the less by the time the Potters had returned, along with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin they were met with the sight of a dead family friend with a branded tattoo on his left arm and the sight of not two, but three empty bedrooms.

_End Flashback_

Taking in deep breaths, Harry had finally paused in his run to rest against a large tree.

The memories had overpowered him and by the time night had taken place he'd nestled himself high above the ground in the trees far away from the nightly prowlers that hunt at night.

And there he stayed till morning.

**AUTHORS NOTE**

Thanks for the people that reviewed for the previous post, personally I never read an entry unless it's over 1000+ words.

Hope this chapter answered some of the previous questions though.

Hope you liked it and once again please write and review.

P.s If I get the chance I'm gonna see if I can post some of my art for this later.


End file.
